hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Something to Believe
Something to Believe is a song from the band's third extended play, Psalms. Lyrics Life is a struggle We're being prepared to delve in the greater parts of us It's the one fight in our lives that we have to win No choice but to win, to believe that we can win Life can be so hard to take, sometimes it seems the only safe Way to get through the day, wait till it goes away Dreams can be so hard to fake, a lying smile, beautiful face So I’m telling you to wait, no, this is not your fate These begging hearts invoking dreams in broken lives, heartbroken spines Breaking hearts on borrowed time, like broken records we keep trying What I wouldn't give to see that broken child inside of me Tell him it's gonna be alright, the world is worth the fight The light will find us even if it blinds us Our time defines us, nothing can divide us If we sing, if we sing If we sing, if we sing Give me something to believe in Do you suffer just the same? Just give me something to believe in As the world walks away Is it too much to take? Is there too much to say? So as long as I am breathing I need something to believe in It's the one fight in our lives that we have to win I see so many pieces of you broken, this is not the end Just follow in these footsteps, maybe I could even hold you dead I'd take you in a single breath, I'd never ever breathe again We’d make another heaven where every single heart can mend Listen up, hear me out, I'm the one who's searching now Hold your hope, don't hold it down, you once were lost but now you're found What I wouldn't give to see that grace inside of you and me I know it's gonna be alright, the world is worth the fight The light will find us even if it blinds us Our time defines us, nothing can divide us If we sing, if we sing If we sing, if we sing Give me something to believe in Do you suffer just the same? Just give me something to believe in As the world walks away Is it too much to take? Is there too much to say? So as long as I am breathing I need something to believe in Belief is all that we have, but belief is all that we need I remember when I was a kid, fearless against the wind, brought down by the storm within But from the bottom of a sea, I sang again, and again, and again, and again Belief is all that we have, but belief is all that we need Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - bass guitar, clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Courtney Ballard - engineering, production *Griffin Boice - production *James Krausse - mixing *Dale Sebastian - engineering, mastering Category:Songs Category:Psalms Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Category:Produced by Courtney Ballard Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Griffin Boice